


An Artist's Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All of the fuckin' homo, College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk Strider never really planned on going to college, but when he receives a scholarship for a famous school, his older bro makes him go. Of course, he's honestly not the happiest about being forced to go to a college that will probably only tell him things that he already knows about drawing, but he decides to at least pretend to be happy about going for Dave, his younger brother who's currently in high school. If only Dirk knew that he would meet someone as special as Jake English at college, then maybe he would've been a little more enthusiastic about leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Artist's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is story is a work of complete FICTION. None of this ever occurred in Homestuck, which I do not own, Andrew Hussie does. None of these events are true, and never happened to real people.

"Dirk, get your ass down here!" Dave yelled from the kitchen.

"No! Fuck off, Dave! I'm sleeping!" Dirk yelled back, agitation clear in his voice.

"Don't make me come up there!" How he had gotten Bro into this, Dirk had no idea.

"Fucking fine, Bro!" Dirk groaned before blinking open his orange eyes and let go of Lil' Cal before getting out of bed.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before heading downstairs. He was wearing his black Brony t-shirt and a pair of Cookie Monster PJ bottoms. Bro and Dave were eating breakfast at the kitchen table, a plate set out for Dirk and a piece of mail next to it that was already opened. He raised an eyebrow at the letter as he sat down. 

Dave nudged Dirk with his elbow and gave him a little smirk, "Look at the letter," Neither of them had their shades on, as they never bothered to wear them around the house due to the fact that they've all seen each other's eyes before and they kept the shades drawn so the light wouldn't harm their light-sensitive eyes. 

"Fuckboy," Dirk snickered, teasing his lil' bro a bit before taking out the letter as Dave had suggested. Dave just groaned at the nickname, "Shut up, gayface." Really dumb nicknames (sort of nicknames) are their thing for the most part oddly enough. Once Dirk read the letter, his eyes were widened as he looked up at Bro. 

"I really... got a scholarship?" Bro nodded and smiled proudly at Dirk. 

The orange-eyed Strider blinked a couple times, wondering if he was still sleeping and if he could just wake himself up. "Wow... I have no idea what to say.."

Dirk had never wanted to go to college, and sleeping and staying with his bros while he continued his job at Hot Topic for cash was a pretty sweet gig for him. Leaving that? For school? Damn, that was definitely unexpected. He looked between Bro and Dave before running a hand through his hair and taking another glance over the letter. He knew how much Dave looked up to him, which threw him off a bit.

He would have to go. Maintaining his job at Hot Topic, probably not gonna happen. He sighed deeply, "Well, Skaia University. Interesting name," Dave continued to munch on his bacon, only half listening to Dirk. It was a school for all of the arts, including writing, poetry, traditional art, digital art, theater, ect.

Dave threw a piece of bacon at Dirk, "Yo, eat before it gets cold." 

Dirk rolled his eyes, catching the piece of bacon in his mouth and munching on it before swallowing and grabbing another piece from his plate. He would never admit it, but he was a little nervous about going to Skaia University. They all sat in silence as they finished their breakfast that Dirk would've rather just not eaten, since he rarely ate anyway. Most of his bacon remained untouched. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed an Orange Crush, popping open the can and taking a sip. 

"I'm gonna go pack and maybe sleep a little more," The sugoi Strider basically dragged his feet as he went upstairs, Bro and Dave both not noticing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Skaia University was out of state, which made Dirk wince. He would miss Dave and Bro, but he mainly just didn't want to leave in general. But he had to go, he knew it would be best for him to go. Hell, maybe he'd learn something new about digital art. That's what he was mainly going for, but he was also planning to have a writing class so he could maybe write a few stories for Dave someday. 

They may act as if they don't care, but in reality, they really do care for each other. Dirk was going to go on a plane alone to Skaia University which was in Utah. He gulped as he hugged Bro goodbye, burying his face into his older brother's shoulder and attempting not to sniffle. He turned to Dave and his bro who was usually so cool and calm, jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Dirk let a tear fall from his cheek as he hugged Dave back just as tightly, knowing he wouldn't see him for a while. 

"I'll miss you, lil' man," Dirk managed to whisper, Dave only nodding and sniffling quietly before pulling away from the hug. He cleared his throat and readjusted his shades, "Yeah, me too. Be careful, alright?" Dirk nodded and pawed at his cheek before nodding to his brothers and going over to the lady at the counter.

He handed her his ticket and she gave him a clearly faked smile before he went down the hall and onto the plane. He found his seat with a little difficulty, glancing down at his ticket multiple times before finding it and placing his bag above the overhead and sighing as he sat down. He had the window seat. 

He had a feeling that it would be a long flight as he sighed and pulled out a piece of gum to chew as the announcements came on, telling them to turn their technology off. He did so and waited impatiently for them to take off so he could listen to music.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the plane landed, Dirk took a deep breath and waited until he could get up, being polite. Getting up, he yawned and stretched before grabbing his bag from the overhead and making his way to the front, everyone walking agonizingly slow. Getting off felt good, no longer in the tight spaces of the plane. "Nande..."* The orange-eyed man whined in Japanese, dragging out the 'e'. He hoped that no one around him would understand what he said, even though it wasn't a curse word or anything. 

He knew from the letter that there would be furniture in the dorm already, and that he would have two roommates, which made him groan. He wasn't good with people, or socializing for that matter. He went to baggage claim, shrugging his carry-on over his shoulder and huffing out a puff of air. He muttered a few disheartening things in Japanese under his breath. 

Now, it's not like he was fluent in Japanese, but he knew quite a lot of insults in the language and a few useful terms. He had hoped to be able to go there someday, maybe be an exchange student or something. He hadn't thought too much about it, knowing that going to Japan would be expensive and that they would never have any money for that. 

Once he finally reached baggage claim, he looked for his suit case for a few minutes before seeing it and grabbing it, headphones still covering his ears. He turned and bumped into a person. He moved back, arching an eyebrow at the dude he had accidentally bumped into. "Sorry man, didn't see ya there," Dirk apologized, picking up the guy's bi-colored glasses. 

The dude huffed and took his glasses from Dirk, "It's fine," The Strider quirked an eyebrow at the lisp, but didn't get a chance to say anything as a very grumpy, short guy walked over to the dude and rolled his eyes, "SOLLUX, HURRY THE FUCK UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE."

'Sollux', Dirk guessed that was his name, groaned and put his arm around the angry guy. "Calm down, KK. We're fine, we have some time," They both walked towards the exit, the grumpy one pushing the Sollux's arm off of him and grumbling before taking his hand in his own. Dirk smirked to himself and hummed before continuing to leave the airport, going to the exit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Dirk went through the signing in process, he pulled out his map of the campus and gave himself sort-of a tour. He looked, noticing he was in the Derse section of the dorms. He decided he would go there last. The other set of dorms were called Prospit, which made the orange-eyed male question who came up with all of these names.

Walking along the path, he admired the beautiful landscape of the campus. The grass was a perfect green, flowerbeds lining the sidewalk path that lead throughout the university. The roses were blood red, absolutely breath taking in Dirk's opinion. All of the flowers surrounding the path were diverse, but the roses stood out the most for him. The cafeteria was nothing new, a normal room with a few people eating. 

Eventually, he started making his way towards the Derse dorm rooms. He took a deep breath before he opened the door to his assigned room, the room was empty of any people so far, which he was fine with. He yawned and chose the bed closest to the door, emptying his clothes into the dresser closest to his bed. He found his computer and put it on what he presumed would be his desk.

A few minutes later, Dirk was just finishing up setting up his laptop and was working on hooking up his drawing pad when he heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. He looked over and was surprised to see the guy from the airport, Sollux. "Oh. Hey, Sollux, right?" 

He nodded, "Sollux Captor. And you?" 

Dirk readjusted his shades, "Dirk Strider. Nice to meet you," Sollux just nodded and went over to one of the other beds, figuring which things would be his. "Hey, that dude you were with, is he here too?" He asked curiously, going back to setting up his technology and starting some small talk. 

The bi-colored glasses bounced the light from the lamp and he sighed lightly, "KK's in the Prospit dorms sadly. II'm hoping to switch," Dirk nodded, understanding how he felt, sort of. "If I had someone I was that close with, I'd want to be with them too.." 

Sollux gave him a sad smile and set his bag at the foot of his bed before laying down and closing his eyes with a sigh. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not too long after, Dirk was working on some digital art, randomly drawing a person. The drawing looked like a really handsome young man, he decided to make him British. Not too sure why he decided to make a character, he started having fun with it and drew messy, spiked black hair along with sharp angled eyes and a plain black shirt that complimented his features. 

When he started coloring the man, he kept his features mainly sharp, but in a perfect way. His eyes became a deep, rich gold color and made him pale. He started drawing in a background, making the location in the rain forest. He detailed it with vines and a river in the backdrop. He added in a curious quirk to his eyebrows to make the unnamed man look as if he were investigating. 

The orange-eyed male hummed slightly and saved the drawing before sighing and turning off his computer and laying down on his own bed, "Aren't we supposed to be getting another roommate? I thought it was three per dorm..." 

Sollux looked up from his phone, Dirk guessing he was texting Karkat. "Hmm. I guess so. They will probably show up soon," He shrugged slightly, not seeming to care too much. Dirk closed his eyes and released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. He grabbed his headphones and put them on, playing "Play Crack The Sky" by Brand New and zoning out as he quietly hummed along.

His peace was interrupted when a guy shuffled through the door, panting heavily as he dragged his bag in. He had a camera bag around his neck and hipster glasses on his nose. Sollux growled, "Ampora, you're my roommate? Fuck! Now I definitely want to switch!" 

Dirk's eyes looked between the two, an eyebrow raised. "Well, you two clearly have met before."

Dirk guessed that Ampora was his last name, considering the fact that naming your kid Ampora could (and should) be considered child abuse. 'Ampora' rolled his eyes at Dirk, "Well of course," The Strider cringed at the posh British accent. 

"Shut the fuck up before I slap you, Eridan." Sollux growled from his bed, making Eridan roll his eyes and go to sit on the only bed that wasn't taken. "Stupid fish dick.." He heard his roommate grumble under his breath, making Dirk smirk slightly. 

"I'm gonna go get some air, don't kill each other while I'm gone, alright?" The orange-eyed male stood up and stretched before putting his headphones over his ears and putting it on shuffle before heading out the door and wandering around the campus for a bit, "Arabella" by Arctic Monkeys blaring through his headphones and into his ears.

Classes didn't start until the next day, people were still just arriving on campus anyway, so it only made sense in Dirk's brain for them to give everyone a day to get settled. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky, Dirk deciding to get some lunch. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> *Translation Note: Nande means Why in English.


End file.
